Don't Ignore Me
by OUT.FOR.A.WALK.BITCH
Summary: Billy meets a girl. Girl rejects Billy. Billy goes to university. So does the girl. This is not a story about love and romance - only crazy fun. Rated M for language and maybe some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Ignore Me

**I don't own anything except the things that are unfamiliar. **

Chapter 1.

* * *

She was twisting and turning, raising her arms, smiling, laughing with her friends. She was perfectly in time with the music; each beat a different move. He cocked his head sideways trying to understand her; she was so peaceful, so graceful but still filled with energy and excitement. He kept one eye on her and another hidden behind a patch. His build and looks attracted many attractive women but he only paid attention to the girl dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

She felt someone looking at her, she turned her head to the bar where a man with an eye patch was looking at her. She found the attention strange; rarely ever did a man - let alone an attractive one like him - laid eyes on her; she was the black sheep of her friends. She moved closer to to one of her friends and whispered to her. Her friend looked over to the man then back to her. She insisted that she was to go over to him, so she did. She slowly moved away from her friends and to the bar. She saw the man stare at her and smirk. She felt a bit odd. In theory she should have been wary of him; there were lots of stories that started like this and ended tragically. But she ordered a drink anyway - nonalcoholic, she was still too young - then put her back to the bar to face her friends. He didn't speak. She tired of waiting and longed to go back o her friends.  
She turned to him, drink in hand.

"Hello," she said. He turned to her and replied a simple, 'hi'.  
"I saw you looking at me over there," she said nodding to her friends.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she replied. She reached her hand out.  
"I'm Morgan," she offered. He took her hand.  
"Billy," he informed. They were silent for a moment.  
"You don't look the part to be here," Billy said. She smirked at his truthfulness.  
"You're right, I'm not. I'm here because my friends got accepted into Oxford," she explained.  
"Isn't that, like, a school for geeks and snobs?" Billy laughed. She laughed too.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," she sighed.  
"Isn't that in England?" he asked. Morgan nodded.  
"Are you going?" he asked.  
"No. I'm not big on the snobbery," she laughed.  
"That's good," he said. She smiled knowing he wanted to get into her pants.  
"They're leaving tomorrow," she blurted out.  
"Huh," he said.  
"Great fucking friends you have there," Billy said, noticing all of her two friends were leaving.  
"Great, that was my ride," she sighed.  
"I have a truck," he offered. Morgan raised an eyebrow.  
"A truck truck or a pickup truck?" she queried.  
"Pickup," he said.  
"Thanks, but I shouldn't," she said ready to leave.  
"There's some fucked up people out there, you sure you don't want to?" She hesitated.  
"Fine," she said standing up straight. She realized something.  
"Um, I don't want to be seem rude but, can you drive with one eye?"  
He smirked.  
Billy started through the people to the door. Morgan followed, regretting it already.

She stepped out into the cold and couldn't see Billy anywhere. Again, she hesitated. With a sigh, she walked over to the nearest car park. The most logical place to start, she thought to herself.  
She heard rumbling and spun around.  
"You coming, or not?" Billy was in a green and white pick-up.  
She jumped into the passengers seat.  
"So, where'd you live?" Billy asked. Morgan felt suddenly unsure, to say at the least, of staying in that vehicle.  
"You know what? I think I'm going to get a cab. But thanks anyway." Morgan Reached for the door but Billy grabbed her arm.  
"It's just a fucking ride, okay? I'm not going to murder you or shit," he said angrily. Morgan thought of a way to get out his truck alive.  
"On one condition, you have to tell me how you lost your eye."  
Billy got mad.  
"That's fucking none of your fucking business!" Billy yelled.  
Morgan was satisfied by her plan but then she realized how badly that could've gone. She pushed herself out of the truck as fast as she could. She slammed the door and walked to convenience store down the street.  
"Fuck," Billy sighed. He turned the engine off and followed her to the store.

The bright florescent lights blinded her for a second.  
She walked down the aisle until she found the packets of chips. She picked one out and turned around. Billy was there, smile and all.  
She hadn't had a good look at him in the dark but now, she could see all of him; average height, muscular build, amazing eyes - or eye -, short dark hair, a dog tag around his neck, a sleeveless black t-shirt with an orange/yellow print, dark jeans, a black leather jacket with red and white strips and what seemed to be boots under his jeans.  
It was hard to do but, she ignored his looks and walked past him, to the counter.  
"How can I help you today?" the man behind the counter asked.  
"Just these, thanks," she said.  
Billy appeared next to her.  
"Oh, and a packet of those," Billy said, pointing to a packet of cigarettes. Morgan was about to protest but thought against it.  
She paid and left, handing the pack to Billy.  
"They'll kill you, you know," she said. Billy looked startled. His eyes were wide and crazy.  
"The smokes, they'll kill you," she clarified. Billy looked relieved then angry.  
"You're not my fucking mother, okay? I can do whatever I fucking want, okay?" he said. Morgan raised an eyebrow and kept walking.  
"Where are you going?" Billy asked.  
"Cabs."  
"Well, fuck you! I was trying to be fucking nice and you fucking throw it back in my fucking face!" he yelled.  
Morgan raised a hand to say 'whatever' and kept walking. She had to get home soon, she had uni in the morning. She saw a cab and waved it over, got in and the cab pulled away.

"Fuck," Billy murmured. He walked back to his pick-up and drove off. He was starting university in the morning - court ordered.


	2. Fuck

Don't Ignore Me

Chapter Two

**Again, I don't own anything besides the things that are unfamiliar.**

I really, really, really, times a million, didn't want to get out of bed.

The sun was shining down on me like some magical vision, but to me it was a demon from Hell.

I knew that I had to get out of my bed, my warm, comfortable, loving bed. But I had to. I had to get out of my bed so I could have a shower, get dressed, and have breakfast, so I could then go to university. But I really didn't like that idea. Not one bit.

With a groan, I pulled myself upright and closed my blinds. Walking to the so called 'bathroom' I tripped over my abandoned clothes from last night.

"Hey," I said, slightly giddy from my fall. My phone –mobile sort- was under my bed, vibrating like crazy. I had lost it a few weeks ago so there were probably a bunch of missed calls and messages.

I reached my arm out and pulled it out. Still vibrating, I opened the phone and saw the unexpected. There was only one text message. I really have no social life, I thought to myself. I sighed and pressed the 'read' button.

_Your credit will expire if you don't recharge in the next week._

Fuck.

I read the date it was sent. I have no social life _and_ no credit, I thought.

I threw the phone on the ground and went to have a shower.

Stumbling around the dump of a place I call home, shutting all of the curtains, the back of my head was telling me how stupid I was to drink last night, especially when I have university, well, now. Realizing the time I ran –well dragged myself- to my room. Having no time to find clean clothes, I pulled on the used clothes that I was wearing last night. Remembering that money was necessary for food today, I grabbed some cash from between the couch and ran out the door, half awake.

Once outside, I immediately regretted it. I couldn't _not_ go. Well, - no, I had to go. I promised myself to go past a store on the way so I could get coffee and the essentials.

The room for the learning was bigger than your average high school but smaller than the rooms for the bigger classes that the place offered. I took a seat near the window in the corner of the room.

"Hey!" a frilly, smiling girl sat next to me.  
"What" I asked using my go-away-or-else voice that's only reserved for strangers. Her smile only widened.  
"I'm Shelly! I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Cool! What's your name?" Shelly said oblivious to sarcasm. Before I could answer, the teacher walked into class and all talk evaporated. Shelly sunk into her seat that was sadly still next to me. But at least she had stopped talking to me.

I myself sunk into my seat, dreading the day to come.

Breathing heavily, I pushed myself against a door that supposedly held my class.

Nope. No class.

Hating the idea already, I left the empty room, in search of an administration office.

This place is a fucking maze, I thought to myself. I turned the next corner to find another lot of stairs.

Fuck. This.

I turned back and headed to the door that supposedly led to the outside world.

Just as the bright sun was on the horizon, a teacher –or professor- stepped in front of me.

"Well, isn't this a happy coincidence," she said. More like a very fucking _bad_ coincidence, I thought.

"I was just looking for you," she said. She gasped and apologized and said her name was 'Mrs. Sue. But you can call me Mary-Ann.' Like I was going to do that.

"I'm-"

"No! Don't worry about that! I know who you are."

Freaky.

She pulled me along, towards a door labeled: ADMINISTRATION.

Mrs. Sue opened the door and I wanted to vomit.

It was covered in bright, happy shit. It was like Tinkerbell fucked a room and this was its baby.

I mouthed a 'fucking shit' as I walked in to the place.

"Now, you're looking for your classroom, no?" Mrs. Sue asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now seeing as the class is almost over, you can sit in the cafeteria until lunch," she said. She handed me a piece of paper that the classes and room number on it, then a piece with the map of the campus on it.

"Off you go!" Mrs. Sue said happily, pushing me out of the room. I followed the map to the courtyard. I took out a smoke that I bought earlier and lit up. Taking a long drag on it I felt the world slowly stop spinning.

Our teacher declared that we could go and I was first out the room. People surrounded me, taking the breath out of me. I headed out, to the courtyard, where my friends and I sit. Before I could go too far, the frilly girl, 'Shelly' came up behind me.

"Hey! Got you! Just thought to let you know that you aren't the only new student! Isn't that great?" She pushed passed me, satisfied with her service. I sighed and kept moving, some people were just so daft. I pushed through people, ignoring the light squeals and laughing. Before I could finally get to my friends, an arm pulled me to a stop.  
"Hey! Oh my God! There's a new guy, Morgan!" I turned around to see, Lisa, my boy obsessed friend jumping for joy.  
"My God, Lisa, get a life. It's just a guy," I sighed.

"He's not _just _a guy! He's all 'bad-boy' and he smokes! Oh!" she chirped and I rolled my eyes.  
"You know smoking kills."

"I know! But the way he does it!"

She squealed. I pulled her to the door to the courtyard.

"Will you just get a grip?" She smiled even more.

We pushed out of the crowded hall and into the fresh air. Lisa squealed again.

"What now?"

"He's over there!" She pointed to guy. I looked and saw Frank, Lisa's ex.

I looked at her suspiciously, "You got to get off the pot, Lisa,"

She rolled her eyes and pointed again. This time I didn't see Frank I saw...

Fuck.

Fucking shit.

Fucking bloody shit.

"So, what do think?"

"Fuck."

"That's what I thought! Great minds do think alike!" She squealed again.

Fuck.


	3. I Hate Everything About You

Don't Ignore Me  
Chapter Three  
**Yeah, don't own anything blah blah blah.  
*****

Fucking hell, people really get excited over a new kid. I mean, I would normally be all over it, breathing it in.  
But not anymore.  
It feels uncomfortable, like I can't breathe. Like they can see everything. Each and every inch of me. And it burns like a rash. I wish I could afford an iPod, then I could drown them all out. But I'm stuck, with them all staring and judging. Horrible.  
But maybe that's because I'm smoking. A lot.  
Well, that's what you get when people are staring at you.

Fucking hell, people really get excited over a new kid.  
Even if it is Billy.  
Trying to ignore his existence, I put my iPod on, playing, 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace.  
Compiling the rubbish from lunch, I stood up, going over to the bin.

_All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet,  
Only when I stop to think about it,  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?_

Trying not to look at him, I threw away the trash. Instead of going back to my friends, I left the courtyard.  
I walked out, going to the library, where no-one can hear you scream.  
I had to hide my iPod, or else it would be confiscated, so I pulled my hair out of the tight tail it was in to conceal the earphones.  
I walked through the massive room filled with paper, to the tables and chairs. There, I pulled one of my favourite books out. I could read the things that I needed to for class, but where's the fun in that?

This is horrible. I can't do this, I thought to myself.  
Pissed by the unwanted attention, I got up, heading to place I would never had been caught dead in High School; the library. I had seen it when I was trying to find my class, so my plan was to get incredibly lost and I'd find it.  
Leaving the courtyard I saw a bunch of girls leave too. Hot on my tail.  
Quickening my pace, I found the library. With a grunt of disapproval, I was in the clear.  
Going in was a shock; the place is massive, I thought.  
Each row of books was taller than professional basketball players. Amazed by the size of the place I walked right into a girl.  
"Sorry!" the girl chirped, turning around.  
"Sorry I just…oh, hi! I'm Shelly! Are you new? I bet you're new. There's another new student! Yay! Oh! This is great! I'm sure she will love this! She seemed like a bit of a loner today, but being a new kid can do that to you! Oh, I'm sure you know that already! This way! I saw her come in! Oh! You two can be the best of friends! Yay!" Shelly said, pulling me.  
Great, getting set up by a nut job.  
"Come on! She's just over here!" she said, all too happily. We turned a corner to find a set of tables and chairs. There was a girl sitting there, completely focused on a book in front of her. She looked familiar.  
"Hey! It's me! Shelly! I couldn't help but notice that the two of you are new and I thought to myself, 'Shelly, why don't you be a good person and help these two souls out?'. Perfect isn't it?" she smiled away and a familiar face looked up.  
Fuck.  
Morgan.

Fuck.  
Billy.  
Damn it. I was doing so well. I pulled my earphones out.  
Hoping he didn't remember me, I smiled.  
"Um, thanks, Shelly. Hi, I'm Morgan," I said politely. She didn't need to know that I had been going here as long as she had. I reached a hand out. He took it.  
"Billy."

Of all the places in the world.  
"Um, thanks, Shelly. Hi, I'm Morgan," she said. Yes! She doesn't remember me. Not wanting her to remember last night I did the same, I took her hand when she reached it out.  
"Billy."  
We shook our hands. Shelly squealed in excitement and took off, leaving us alone. I sat down across from her.  
"So, you're new too," I said. She let out a small laugh.  
"No, I've been here awhile, Shelly's just a bit daft," she said.  
"It's lunch, shouldn't you be with your friends then?" I asked just to confirm if it actually was the girl from last night.  
"I would be except that they're obsessing over well, you," she said, "And anyways, most of my friends are going to England right now, or they're there now."  
"Huh," So she was the girl. Definitely the girl.  
"You wanna know why?" she asked.

Damn. He remembers. He has to, right?  
"Yeah, why not?" I poked my tongue into my cheek.  
"They're being examined by the best doctors to see if they can recreate the movie 'The Human Centipede'."  
His face lit up in shock.  
"Really? That's umm…wow, didn't expect that. I sort of thought that they were going to school there," he said, hinting.  
"You know, I didn't expect you either," I said. He looked at me and then sighed.  
"Fuck, I didn't think you remembered me," he said.  
"Dido."  
I put my book into my bag and got up, hoping to leave Billy there.  
"Hey, wait, freak," he called after me. I stopped in my tracks.  
"Freak?" I said turning around.  
"Yeah, 'freak'," he said.  
"You know, I was starting to regret leaving you last night, but now, I thank God that I did," I said bitterly. I turned back around, putting my iPod back on.  
_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?  
_


	4. PARTY

Don't Ignore me  
Chapter Four  
**Don't own anything la la la.**  
***

Unfair. That's what it is. Fucking unfair.  
But that's my life, I suppose. Nothing but non-fairness. So somewhere, deep down, deep, deep, _deep_ down, I wasn't all that surprised. Scratch that, I was more fucking surprised than Luke when he found out who his real father was. Yeah, I know, but how can you not have seen those movies? Anyways, it was a shock. A massive shock. Not life changing, but a shock. Hopefully, that was the last that we would have to see of each other. Fuck, I think I just jinxed it.  
"So, whaddya' think?"  
"Huh?" I asked regaining focus.  
"What do you think of the school?" I looked over to the girl talking to me.  
"Okay, I guess," I said.  
"Good. It's a bit of a dump, but it's enough." She smiled at me. A normal person, I thought thankfully.  
"Billy," I said.  
"Bella, well, Isabella, but I prefer Bella," she said with a southern accent.  
"Texas?" I asked.  
"Oklahoma. And don't go and start singing on me, we aren't all like that," she said. Innocent. That would be how I would describe her. Sweet and nice too. I wonder…I thought to myself.  
"I know this is sort of sudden, but are you busy tonight?" I asked as sweetly as I could. She looked taken back, then she blushed.  
"Uh…w-well, that's a-a bit sudden," she said. She thought it over in her head, "Not a thing," she smiled. I smiled back.  
"Good. Any movies you haven't already seen?" I asked. She blushed even more. Her smile widened.  
"A few. What have you got in mind?" I smiled a bit more.

"Oh, she is screwed," I said.  
"What did you say, Morgan?" Dianna, one of my university friends asked.  
"Oh, nothing, just, you see that girl over there," I said, pointing to Billy, "With the new guy, what's her name, Bella?"  
"Yeah. What about her?" Di asked.  
"It's just, -no never mind," I changed my mind, no I wasn't going to tell her.  
"What? Tell me! Don't just start a subject like that and then stop!" she said, using her puppy-dog eyes on me. I stared her down but failed.  
"That girl, is going to be used by the new kid and then thrown away," I said. She looked at me.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know these things. Especially guys like him."  
She snorted, "I know you Morg, you don't know these guys, _I_ know these guys. But he does look sussy. How'd you know?"  
"I just know, is all," I looked at her. Nup, not working," Okay! I know the new kid-Billy, last night, I went out to a club celebrating the last night before Fiona and Sally went to England and he was there. I went over to him and Fiona and Sally, being them, left me there, leaving me with no ride, he offered, I accepted, but then he was a bit of a dick, so I left," I said.  
"Huh. Big night. So, no fun times?"  
"Oh! Is that all you think about?"  
"Well?"  
"No, there wasn't. But he wanted it. I could tell."  
"Ooh! Drama! Yay! Oh, poor Bella, she is such a Mary-Sue, he will scar her," she said, knowingly.  
"Yeah. Just don't tell the others. I don't need that."  
"Fine."  
"Would've been nice though."  
"Yeah. He is good to look at."  
"Definitely." We sighed simultaneously.  
"What's with the eye patch?"  
"That's what I want to know! I tried to bring it up last night but he got all freaky about it."  
"Weird."  
"Yup."  
"Still," she gave me the 'oh yeah, you want him' look. I pushed her and then she pushed me back. We sat for a moment.  
"What happened in the library before? You left, he left, you came back a bit bitchy, he came back all annoyed you said you were at the library, and the girls that followed him said he went to the library, put two and two together…"  
"What? You don't think-I just said-he wasn't- I wasn't-we weren't-together together!" I said, flustered.  
"Well, that's not what's going around," she said innocently.  
"What?" a smile arose on her face. I pushed her.  
"Bitch!"  
"Well, I had to! I mean the rumor thing isn't real, we're grownups, but everything else is true…" she said teasingly. Her face got really excited.  
"Omigod! We should go over to him!"  
"That's not funny, Di," I said, warningly. Her face was crazy like.  
"No, we're not going over. No!" I said. She burst out laughing.  
"Oh! You are so easy! Oh! Your face! Priceless!"  
I put on my 'not impressed face'.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah!" she said laughing.

"Eight then?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"See you then," I said. She got up and walked back to her friends that eagerly awaited her.  
I looked around. Huh, I thought, Morgan has other friends. There was a blond one laughing with her- no it seemed more that she was laughing at Morgan. Man, I wished I had shut up last night, I thought, she would've been great, but I'll settle with this 'Bella', seemed okay.  
I couldn't help notice Morgan, _all_ of her: mid length dark brown –almost black- hair, good shape, clothes that hid her but showed her at the same time, unlike Bella, all floppy clothes that covered all of her. Morgan was like a really good drug – hard to get, but great if you got it, and Bella was like an Advil –easy to get, does the job but not as well as you want. I mean, she was probably a virgin and that was always a twist but sometimes they can get all scared and you have to do all of the work, and then after they get all clingy. But when they have experience, it makes it better. Way better. I have experience, yeah. But most of it is from recently; being locked up all that long makes one very…frustrated…of a type. If you get what I mean. Jail was meant to make me less of a bully. And it sort of did that. But then I realized how I got in there; I was set up. I guess I deserved part of it. _Part_ of it. I was set up because I was the easiest person to blame it on. So, I vowed to myself that that would never happen again.  
People started to get up. Guess lunch's over, I thought.  
I got up, walking over to the door. Hopefully I'll be able to find my class this time, I thought.  
"Sorry."  
I looked over to a girl, bumping into me. I looked closer, Morgan. I muttered something and sped past her. I heard her say 'fuck'.

"Sorry," I said bumping into a guy as I was leaving with Dianna.  
I looked up to see Billy muttering something then hurrying off.  
"Fuck," I said.  
"You think you can last the rest of the year with him here?" Dianna asked.  
"Hopefully he'll just fade away, or at least, whatever _this_ is will," I said with a sigh.  
"Don't worry, maybe he'll just have heaps of sex with anyone willing here and then get bored and move on to the next place."  
"Ha!"  
"Or, maybe he'll get aids from it all," she said.  
"What a lovely thought, Di," I said sarcastically.  
"Yes, ever the optimistic," she said proudly.  
"What do I do till' then?" I asked.  
"Hmm…I know you're not one for it, but I say, PARTY!" she said, screaming the word 'party'. I sighed and walked into my now present classroom.  
Partying didn't seem so bad, I thought. 


	5. The Happened, the Nearly and the Never

Don't Ignore Me  
Chapter Five  
Any complaints, likes or whatever, review, or PM me. And yes, that sounds wrong.  
**Cant' be stuffed writing that anymore.  
** ***

It still shocked me that Morgan goes to the same school. I knew it was stupid to keep that on my brain hours after I'd finished classes for the day. Anyway, I had a date.  
I didn't really change clothes, just got a different t-shirt; black.  
I picked my keys up, grabbed my jacket and headed out. We were meeting at a cinema.  
I got to my truck and jumped in. It had memories in it that I didn't like, but I needed it, so I kept it.

I got up to get my phone, hearing it ring.  
"Hey, Morgan, you know how I told you that partying would throw all your troubles away?" Dianna asked.  
"Yeah," I said reluctantly.  
"Well, there's a party at Tim's place. You know Tim, that guy that always pats me on the head? Anyway, he's throwing a party and people say that it's gonna be big. You in?"  
I thought it over in my head, "Yeah, why not?"  
"Yay! I'll come and pick you up at around ten thirty?"  
"Kay," I said. She hung up with a squeal. Huh, I thought, leaves me…three hours? Guess there's time for T.V., I thought.

I parked behind the theatre. Getting out I was reconsidering going out with her. Nah, I thought, I need this, as a confidence boost, Morgan took it out of me; I thought, no, no thinking of her. I rounded a corner to see Bella standing out the front, looking eager. A smile crept onto our faces as we saw each other.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hey," I said. We turned around to see what was showing.  
"What do you want to see?" she asked. I told her to choose and she giggled. She pointed one out and I paid. Looking at the tickets I saw we would be done in an hour and a half. Good, I thought.  
We went in, the movie about to start.

What to wear? I thought.  
Everything was: that's too short, too long, too eew, too 'how the hell did that get in there?', too grandma, to childish, too cold, too hot. Urgh. This was going to take awhile.  
I tried everything on I had in there, that lasted about a half an hour. Shit, how was I going to waste the time, nothing's good on T.V., I thought.  
I tried the net. Naturally it wasn't working. I walked along the edge of my couch until I fell off. The second time. I thought about cleaning, no way in Hell.  
I looked at the clock, another half hour gone.  
I decided to rent out a movie. Damn it, forgot about the fact that there's no rental place near-by. I looked at the selection that I did have. I put on an old favourite: Cry Baby, it gave me time for getting ready.

Walking out of the place a cold breeze hit me.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Bella asked. I hid my smile.  
"Um…how about we go back to my place," I said. She thought about it.  
"Okay," she said.  
I led her to my truck, and we got in.  
Nearly there Bella asked, "What do you want to do when we get there?"  
"What do you want to do?" I asked.  
"I don't know. What's there to do?" she asked.  
"Not much," I said turning from the wheel.  
"Oh," she said quietly. She seemed a bit reluctant.  
"Well, we could…" I whispered in her ear at the red light. She gasped.  
"Well?" I asked.  
"Umm…" she thought, a bit shocked.  
"You see, I'm…I haven't…I've never done it before," she said.  
"That's okay. We all have to start somewhere," I said. Bella sucked her breath in.  
"Okay. Just, don't…just don't, okay?" I had no idea what she meant.  
"Done." She let out air and looked anxious.  
"Are we there yet?" she asked. I really wanted to ask if she was a ten year old, but changed my mind.  
"Nearly," I said instead. We pulled up to the curb after a moment's silence.  
"We're here." I got out and she followed me up the stairs and into my apartment.  
"What now?" she asked.  
"Now, this," I said pulling her to my bedroom, kissing her. I slammed the door shut.

"ARRGGHHH!" I screamed at my closet. I slammed the door shut. I pulled my phone out to call Dianna to cancel.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I can't go," I said once I got her.  
"What? Why?" Dianna asked.  
"I...Can't find anything to wear," I said, reluctantly.  
"That's okay, Morg! I'll bring some stuff you can choose from!" she said, chipper. I sighed and hung up. Dianna lived close to me so it wouldn't take too long for her to get here. I heard the door knock.  
"How did you get here so fast?" I asked as I opened the door.  
"I was about to leave anyway when you called me!" she said. Dianna had a bunch of clothes in her arms.  
"Now, I think it would be good if we mixed some of these with yours. Because you know how you are," she said, going into my room. I let out a groan.  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too, Morgan!"  
She laid the clothes on my bed. There was a tiny black dress that was appealing but wrong for me, a floral number, I picked that up and threw it at her, yelling 'no', a pair of leather pants, I asked how she could own a pair, a red mini, a black mini that was a bit longer, it was nice –not too revealing, but not grandma either- I pointed at it, "That one," I said.  
She looked at me, "Good choice."  
I looked at it a bit more, it was like a pencil but it was less formal, and less tight.  
"Now! Let us see this disaster area!" Dianna said, opening my closet. I cringed as part of it fell on to her. She picked out a purple t-shirt that had a black image of a duck on it. She pulled a face.  
"What? It's cool!"  
"Uh huh."  
She looked back at the pile. She gasped.  
"I think something just moved!"  
"Ha ha."  
She smiled and went back to looking through it.  
"Hey, this could work." She pulled out a short sleeved red and grey cotton thing with a 'v' neck. I looked at them together.  
"Nice."  
I put them on.  
"Yeah!" she said as I came out of my bathroom. I sighed and went to my full length mirror. Not bad, I thought. She gave me a pair of flats that were mine.  
"I didn't know I had these! Well, I forgot I did."  
"Uh huh, they were hiding in the closet. Put them on. It's either those or the heels I have in my car. I quickly put them on. I did makeup accordingly.  
"Let's go!" Dianna squealed. I moaned again.

"I thought I'd feel differently after," Bella said.  
"Uh huh," I said lighting up.  
"You shouldn't smoke, it'll kill you," Bella said.  
"And so will war, but we keep on doing it, don't we?" Bella wasn't the greatest. She screamed at first, which was okay but then it hurt my ears, she cried a bit too.  
"That's different."  
"Uh huh. Hey, didn't you say that you were going to get married?" I asked. At the movies she said that someday she would marry a nice guy and settle down.  
"Oh my God! I'm not a virgin! Oh! Daddy's gonna kill me! Oh! I can't marry! I'm going to Hell!" she cried. I sighed and got out of bed.  
"I heard there was going to be a party. You wanna go?"  
"Sure! Why not? I'm a whore! Why not be a party junkie too!"  
"Get dressed then," I said, pulling clothes on. She cried a bit more but got out of bed and grabbed her clothes.  
"What happened to your eye?" She asked unexpectedly.  
"None of your business," I said.  
"My mama always said to never speak about such things so I didn't but now, since we've…done it, we can speak about such things," she said.  
"Okay, just because I fucked you, doesn't mean we're soul mates. After this I'm going to go back to living my life, you do the same. Got it?" She began crying again, so I went back to dressing.  
I was ready before her, surprise, surprise. When she was ready, she ran before me and was at the car in seconds. I sighed a bit more and got in the car.  
I started the car and she started to cry again.  
"Will you fucking stop crying? You are such a pussy!" I yelled. She muffled the noise but once in awhile she'd let out a sob. I swore to myself that I would never do a virgin again, no matter what.

I got out of my car – I wasn't going to replay the other night -, the place was big, with party lights everywhere.  
"Wow," I said.  
"I know, right? Come on, Morgan, stop looking like a loony!" Dianna said, pulling me towards the front door. She opened it and stepped in. The party was in full motion. People were dancing, laughing, drinking, kissing, talking, and everything in between.  
"Tim out did himself," I said. Dianna let out a laugh, "Tim hasn't done himself at all. I didn't mean that to sound wrong. Anyway, this is usually bigger. Ah well, Tim can't be Superman all the time," Dianna said, sighing.  
"'Superman'?"  
"Yes, Morgan. Tim is the 'Superman' of parties. Get with it!" she said. I wanted to say something back but was interrupted by Tim, walking over and patting Dianna on the head. Furiously.  
"Hi, Dianna, you know I don't make the parties! It's Lily, silly!" Tim said in his big baby voice. How he got out of high school, nobody knows. Lily, was Tim's little sister, she's obsessed with parties and wants to be a party planner when she's older. Right now though, she's ten.  
"Uh huh." Dianna still thought that Lily wasn't capable of such things.  
"Where's the drinks?" I asked. Tim pointed to a table down the hall. I let Di and Tim argue over 'who made the parties' and walked off. I poured myself a glass of Jack. At least they had the good stuff, I thought. There were a lot of people that I didn't know. I'd have to ask Dianna about them later, I thought. A blond, nice looking guy stood next to me. I was about to start a conversation with him (boredom – what can I say?) when he looked at the opening door and his face lit up. I looked where he was gaping at. I didn't see anyone. He dropped his drink onto the table and ran off in the direction of the front door. I looked at the drink slowly making a puddle on the floor. Huh, I said to myself. Since I was a bit curious, I left the hazard and followed the guy. I lost him for a minute but caught up to him through all of the people. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who he was looking at. It was Bella, well; it was the person standing next to Bella. Billy. I felt suddenly conscious of everything that I was wearing and what I did. This was new; I had never felt it before. I found my way back to Dianna and I hid behind her.  
"Morgan, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Nothing, just, you know, hanging out," I said.  
"Yeah, definitely," Dianna said sarcastically.  
"Who'd you see? John? Freddy? Maybe Matt?" she said. I cringed at each person – all encounters that I wish never to repeat.  
"No…Bella," I said. She thought about that.  
"Bella? What would Bella be doing…oh. Billy?"  
"Uh huh," I whimpered. She hit me on the head.  
"Get out from behind me and stop being an idiot. Billy is nothing. Billy is stupid. Billy is…coming over here,"  
"What? No! This is bad, very, very bad!"  
"Oh! You are so easy!" I stood up and hit her on the head. She stopped laughing and looked at me.  
"You look great. He is going to be jealous. And let's go have a look at them!" she chimed, pulling me towards the dance area, where they had moved to. The blond was still hovering over him and Billy looked a bit pissed.  
"Oh. My. God. He slept with her!" Dianna squeaked.  
"What? How can you tell?" I asked.  
"Well, she's wearing her clothes like never before, she's been crying and I heard her saying to one of her friends that she's do it," she said matter of factly. I sighed and told her 'I told you so'. I felt a bit annoyed by all of the girls that were circling Billy, then I saw what they were wearing and I felt a little plain.  
"Do you have those heels?" I asked Di. It was a bit petty, but I wanted to say 'stuff you' to Billy and nothing says 'stuff you' like a pair Dianna's heels.  
Her face lit up and she pulled me outside and to my car. I opened it for her and she went in – head first. She pulled herself out and gave me a pair of boots. Well, they were short boots – they finished at the ankle, they had a heel (around two inches), and a zip. Nice, I thought. I sat in my car and put them on. They weren't that uncomfortable. I stood up and we walked back to the house.  
"Amazing, you can walk in them. I was expecting you to fall over a few million times before this," she said looking at me. I gave her a smug look back. We went back to the drinks, I poured another Jack seeing as the last was forgotten and I didn't want to be drugged. I saw the tall blond again, he was with Billy.  
"Billy, you must have some left," the blond said.  
"Are you that fucking dumb? I don't have any fucking left!" Billy practically screamed.  
"Fuck you, Billy. I bet Lee or Krystal would have some," the dude said. Billy got closer to him and whispered something in his ear. He backed off leaving Billy looking straight at me. I turned away and drank some more of my drink.

I moved closer to one of my old clients, "Fuck off, kid, I've been to jail and back for attempted murder, you don't want me to go back there for murder." He immediately walked off. I looked over and saw, surprise, surprise, Morgan. But was she hot; some top that showed of her chest, a tight skirt, and heels that made her legs look eatable. She was looking at me, but she turned away drinking something. I wanted to walk over to her but instead, I walked over to Bella, she had gotten over the crying and now was bragging to everyone. Just to shut her up I sent her to get a drink, right where Morgan is. Maybe this would make her feel jealous, I thought. She walked off, feeling great about herself.

I saw Billy walk off and say something to Bella, who was now bragging to anyone that would listen. And now, she was coming over here.  
"Hi, guys," she said, pouring a coke. We said hi back.  
"You know that new kid, Billy? Well, I just gave him the night of his life!" she said. I looked at her. Was she being serious?  
"Yeah, he begged me, so I had to give in, poor soul," she said. I turned around.  
"How nice. Even though, I know for a fact that you didn't give him the night of his life and that he didn't beg. So stop trying to be the whore that you aren't," I said, quite loudly. A wave of cheers erupted from the crowd. She looked pissed, to say at the least.  
"And how would you know this?"  
"Because, last night, he tried to get me into his bed," I said, "But, he failed." Another wave of cheers and 'wooing' came out from the party. Bella looked at me again then ran off to Billy who pushed her off him, then, she ran outside. I sighed and went back to talking to Dianna.

I felt a bit embarrassed but I liked it at the same time. Fuck, was she hot. She really didn't care what people thought. That was fucking awesome. I really wanted her. Fuck, I need to calm down. I need something less erotic, maybe alcohol, no, that's a bad idea. Air, I need air, and a smoke. I walked outside with a bunch of people looking at me; they probably thought I was going to go to Bella. No way, Morgan tied up that loose end for me, I thought.  
I pulled out a cigarette and lit up.  
"You really like her don't you?" I looked over to a girl standing next to me.  
"Who, Bella? No fucking way," I said.  
"Not her, dipshit, Morgan," she said. I looked at her.  
"What the fuck do you know? And who the fucking Hell are you? Fuck you," I said.  
"Thought so," she said and went back inside. Mother fucking bitch, I thought. I stamped out the cigarette and went back inside. Morgan was with her friends. She was smiling. No, fuck that. I walked over to a girl standing near her, "Do you want to dance?" I asked. She nodded and we went out on the floor.

Billy came from outside to a girl near me and asked her out to dance. He is really trying to make me jealous, isn't he? I thought. Nah, that can't be it.  
"He is sad, Morgan. Really, he's trying to make you jealous. YOU!" Dianna said.  
"Thanks, so much Dianna," I said sarcastically.  
"Not like that. I mean that you don't get jealous, lucky bitch," Dianna said.  
"I heard that. And what do you mean? I get jealous," I said.  
"Yeah, and look! Over there! It's a giant flying pig!" she said. I elbowed her.  
"I do get jealous, Dianna, I just don't show it. I am the master of disguise," I pronounced.  
"That's a movie," Dianna said.  
"Who do you think it's based on?" I said. Dianna gave me a look that said 'you are sad, very, very sad'.  
I went back to the drinks and got myself another Jack. Man, I was going through these like crazy, I thought.

I hate dancing, I thought. I asked this girl, Melissa, I think if she wanted to go somewhere quieter. We went to a close bathroom and started making out. She was a good kisser. She tried to start to take clothes off but I stopped her. I don't why I did that. She shrugged and went back to what she was doing. I think I'm getting sick of this, I thought. I pushed her off me. I left the room, with her yelling at me. I went through people and found myself at the front door. I pushed outside and looked for a cigarette. Fuck, none.

"I think this Jack is bad," I said to Dianna.  
"Oh yeah, we didn't have any Jack Daniels so we got the cheap stuff and put them in old bottles. Oh, I don't think I'm meant to say that," Tim said.  
"Shit, I need air." I went through heaps of people and got outside. The cold air felt good washing over me. I went over to my car and sat on the hood.  
"You know, we keep on avoiding each other, why?" Billy walked over from where he was to sit on my car too.  
"I don't know, maybe because you were being a massive dick?"  
"Maybe. Or because you wouldn't take a ride."  
"From a stranger."  
"Yeah, but a handsome stranger"  
"And that makes it better… how?" We both started to laugh.  
"Oh, I feel sick."  
"Why?"  
"Because of fake Jack Daniels."  
"That does that." I wanted to know something.  
"Why was that guy hanging around you? He seemed to know you," I said, looking at him. His face dropped.  
"I just used to know him in high school, is all," he said, looking away from me.  
"Oh. I heard him say something about wanting something. Do you know what that means?" I asked.  
"You know, you really like to stick your big ass into everyone else's business!" he said and turned around to me, heading back to the house. I got up when he did and we bumped into each other. I was about to step back when he grabbed me. I looked up at him. He lent into me and tried for a kiss. I pulled back.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"What do you think?" he said and tried again.  
"No. Just because I yelled at Bella, doesn't mean that I like you, or that I want you, okay?" I pushed off of him and went back inside the house.

I felt stunned; Morgan just rejected me, for the second time. I needed to get away from all of this, go back to where I came from, but I can't go back. Too much has happened, too much for a person to handle. Fuck, I can understand how Troy felt. This is fucking hard. Life is shit. Fuck.  
I went over to my truck and got in. I need sleep, yeah that would do it. No, I need to walk, somewhere unfamiliar. I put the key in the ignition and went off, looking for trouble.


	6. The Crazy Cat Lady

_Urgh.  
_Too many late alcohol filled nights in a row is bad for Morgan.  
_Oh, God, I'm turning into a caveman.  
No, wait.  
_I didn't think that, or say it. I opened my eyes to see Dianna looking at me with tired eyes with sparks in them.  
'Why did you let me do that?' I asked, slowly getting up off the couch I was on.  
'Where am I?' I looked at my surroundings: a television was in front of me, a small table with a lamp on the side of the couch, a coffee table between me and the T.V., and Dianna walking away into another room.  
'My place! Morgan, you come here nearly every day. You need coffee,' she said from the kitchen, I assume.  
I felt warm inside at the thought of coffee. I love the stuff.  
'Why am I here?' I asked looking for my bag, or anything that resembled mine.  
'You sort of feel asleep on Tim's couch with a bottle of JD and he had to carry you here; I wasn't going to leave you alone, you would probably break something, most likely something that I own. By the way, when are you going to give me back my things? How many things do you have now? Ten? Maybe fifteen?' she said as she came out her kitchen with two big mugs of fabulous coffee. I took a mug from her and took a long swig of it.  
'Oww! That's hot! Oh, that is hot! Oh, but so worth it,' I said looking at Di's look of horror.  
'You are an idiot. I hope you know that,'  
'Of course I do,' I said seriously and drank more of my coffee. Dianna started to laugh and I did too. Dianna took a sip and started to cough.  
Once she was done I asked, 'What happened last night, before I passed out on Tim's couch?' I asked.  
_Mental note: must thank Tim.  
_ 'Oh, the usual, you came into the party after that person left, and then you took another glass of Jack, skulled it then took the whole bottle, started to dance, a lot, by the way, you should never dance in public again. Any who, you did the dancing thing and then you started to giggle, again, a lot, umm…oh yeah! You offered to sleep with who ever paid enough…' My look of absolute horror stopped her. I glared at her.  
'Liar. Your pant's are on fire,' I said.  
'You are too easy! It's like you've never met me!' I punched her in the arm.  
'Go on,' I said politely.  
Rubbing her arm, she went on, 'After the giggling you went to the couch a yelled at everyone that came near you. Once you had enough of that you fell asleep. The end.'  
'Remind me never to drink again.'  
She snorted, 'Yeah, like that's going to happen.'  
'What time is it?' I asked it, searching for a clock.  
'Eleven.'  
'Wait, we're late. I need clothes. Urgh, it's all too much, I can't take it! I'm gonna drop out, that's so much easier, yeah, then I can become a Hermit, and get cats and call them all 'Bob', then I can go crazy, and everyone will call me The Crazy Cat Lady, and I will be infamous! And then, no-one will bother me ever again. That's a good life, yup, good.'  
'Uh huh. It's Saturday, you aren't going to drop out, and you are not becoming a crazy cat lady! I forbid it! And there are things you will miss, like the hanky-panky.'  
'True. Why do always think dirty?'  
'It's a blessing and a curse.'  
Dianna took a look of excitement, 'So, what are we doing today? A cruise? Some man-looking-at? Maybe a concert? We could go to Mars.'  
'Ah, no. I would rather go shopping. See a movie, stalk some celebrities, you know, the usual,' I said.  
'Ah! The usual! Good choice! We shall set forth on this quest in ten minutes! Don't worry! We shall also have a stop off at your place to get fresh clothes and to shower!' she proclaimed and went off to her room.

I opened my eyes and saw the bright sky and a cliff.  
_Huh. Tried to do a Troy.  
_I rubbed my eyes and started the engine of my truck. I probably tried to kill myself but then fell asleep in my truck.  
I turned around and headed for home, crappy hole that it was.  
I looked at the time: ten to eleven.  
_Could be worse, I could've gone home to face the Hell that is my father.  
_I turned the radio on and cranked the volume up.  
'Today for you we have 30 Seconds to Mars; The Story.  
_I've been thinking of everything I used to want to be  
I've been thinking of everything, of me, of you and me  
this is the story of my life and these are the lies have created'  
_I changed the channel.  
_'Your body's rent  
My body's broken  
Yours is bent  
Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed I lie here charmed  
Coz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you'  
_I changed it again:  
_'I want your love and all your lovers revenge,  
you and me could write a bad romance'  
_I turned the thing off all together.  
_Stupid radio.  
_I slammed my fist into the steering wheel and slammed the brakes, luckily there weren't any other cars, but I really didn't care if there were.  
'FUCK!' I screamed to the car, 'FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!' I dropped my head onto the wheel and just sat for a moment.  
'Fuck,' I said as I drove off.

We were at the food court, after seeing a movie with Dianna, filling up on chocolate and ice-cream.  
'How can something be so bad when they taste so good?'  
'Men are like chocolate, you find them in bars, they go straight to your thighs and leave you wanting more.'  
'Mmm. Amen to that.'  
I finished my bar and felt quit ill after all of the chocolate. But it was so good.  
'You know what we need now?' Dianna asked.  
'What?'  
'Shopping.'  
'True, I need new chucks, and some movies, I love movies,'  
'Oh, I know that,' Dianna laughed then sped up before I could hit her on the head.  
'Hey!' I yelled at her before she ran into two people, a girl and a guy about my age.  
'Oh, sorry,' Dianna said before coming back to me.  
'See, there are other good looking guys around besides Billy.'  
'Oh, shut up about Billy, I'm sick of him and that stupid truck and his stupid jacket and his stupid eye-patch! I mean, he swears like a sailor, and he just doesn't have manners! I have standards!' I said on the spot.  
'Umm…' the guy that Di bumped into came up to me, 'I'm sorry, I just overheard you, this Billy, he has one-eye, a truck, a leather jacket, bit of a bastard, likes to smoke?'  
'Yeah, you know him?' He looked back to the girl and she looked depressed.  
'Does he go to your school?'  
'Yeah. How do you know him?'  
'High-School. But, just…stay away from him, he's trouble,' he said then took the girls hand and they walked off.  
I turned back to Dianna.  
'Umm…that was…interesting,' she suggested.  
'Yeah. What did he do? Who the Hell is he? And her. And Billy, who the Hell is Billy? This is stupid! Aargh! I give up!' I sat on the nearest bench and put my head between my knees.  
'Whoa, someone needs relax! Billy's only a guy.' I looked at her.  
'True, but you need to stop over thinking!' she said while patting my back, 'You are always over thinking things. You need to calm down and do what most people do; don't think at all. It works so well for them.'  
'Thank you, Dianna. That will probably work. I mean, it must, just look at you.' Dianna looked at me then hit me on the back that made me lose my breathe and I started to cough. I got my breathe back and glared at her.  
'You are welcome!' she said, skipping into the closest shop. I ran after her thinking, _Why is she my friend?_  
'Hey, hey, hey!' Dianna said pretending to be 'Fat Albert' as she jumped in front of me. I started to laugh and we both looked around the shop laughing like fools.

I parked and locked my doors, knowing the type of people that lived around here; they would steal it in a second. I remembered when I never had to lock my doors; the biggest threat around was me.  
I walked around for a bit, I needed to calm down.  
I had parked at a local park, I think. I was walking around; kicking an empty beer can around the path. I wanted to kick something else, though. I was thinking that I would rather kick people, like Morgan. She made me so mad. I wanted to kill myself, I even tried to. She was always making me insane, making me lower myself to such a level like Belle. That was her name, right, Belle? Or was it Bella? I can't remember. Fuck, I wanted to kill someone.


End file.
